Cadenas de sangre
by Uzuru-Yami
Summary: A Naruto, sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi les dan la misión de vigilar a Renesmee Cullen, por ordenes de los Vulturi, ya que así no sospecharan nada de ellos, en el proceso habran problemas familiares y algunos romances y batllas incesesarias.
1. Chapter 1

-dialogos-

_-pensamientos-_

**(Interrupciones mias)**

**disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertencen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y los de Twiligth a Stepheni Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1. <strong>

**Konoha, 5 : 30 am.**

Un joven de cabello rubio alborotado, con ojos azules y tez blanca, de unos 17 años se levantaba pesadamente luego de escuchar sonar muchas veces el sonido del despertador, todavia dormido se dirije a la ducha, hoy tenian una misión muy importante; al salir de la ducha se cambia poniendose un conjunto de ropa que le habia dado Tsunade-sama para pasar desapercidbidos en su misión; consitia en un jeans azul, una camisa manga corta naranja con un dragon rojo y debajo una camisa manga larga blanca ajustada al cuerpo, unos tenis negros, con lineas blancas y azules; luego tomo una dos maletas y salio de ahí sivilisadamente antes de empezar a saltar de tejado en tejado hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Se tardo aproximadamente 3 minutos en llegar, ya que se apresuro mucho para no llegar tarde y poder dormir ahí el tiempo en el que se tradaria Kakashi-sensei; al llegae entro por la puerta sin tocar, ahí Sai estaba sentado en el suelo recostado en la apred con un jeans negro y una camisa manga larga negra, junto con unos tenins negros y las dos maletas a sus costados; también Sakura estaba ahí, solo que ella parada con una falta azul calro, una camisa rosada manga larga de cuello de tortuga, y unas botas hasta las rodillas de color negro y sus dos maletas al lado de ella, hablaba con tsunade-sama; detras de Naruto se aproximo un azabache, con una jeans azul, una camisa manga larga blanca igual a la de naruto y una camisa azul sin manga ensima, unos tenis blancos con rojo, cargaba dos maletas.

-¡¿Cuando llegaste?-le grita entre alterado y digamos feliz, suelta las maletas y lo abraza-¡Espera un momento!¡¿Que hacve él aquí?-grita enojado mientras los uelta y los señala mietras ve a Tsunade-sama.

-tiene tregua con Konoha-le dice y este frunce el seño peroluego asiente y sonrie.

-bueno...ya que...bienvenido Teme-le dice ya con una sonrisa.

-hmp-le responde antes de pasar y poner sus maletas en le suelo; pasan alrededor de media hora y Kakashi-sensei va llega con una pantalon azul oscuro, una camisa de botones negra y una cahqueta de jeans arriba de esta, unos zapatos negros y una bufanda color plata, llevaba tres maletas.

-¡Al fin!-grita Naruto al ver entrar al peli plata.

-bueno, ya que estan todos...les dire su misión-les dice y todos la vuelven a ver-su misión consite en vigilar a ciertas personas...nos han contratado unos señores etraños que tienen como apellido "Vulturi", son extraños...muy extraños, quieren ver que una niña; Reneesme Cullen Swan y su familia siga estas reglas-les dice mientras les entrega a cada uno un papel.

-¿Solo eso?-le pregunta Sai al ver el papel y el monton de letras en solo 10 numeros.

-no, también quiere que si hay algo inusual...ya saben fuera de lo común a lo que respecta a esta familia vallan a Volterra, Italia y se lo comuniquen en persona, la misión es de tiempo indefinido, llamen si necesitan a alguien que les ayude-les dice y los cicnco asienten y luego toman sus maletas-cuiden su sangre de los Vultuti-les dice y luego salen de la oficina de la Hokage.

Ya en las puertas de Konoha los cinco empiezan a ver una hoja extra que le habian dado a kakashi-sensei.

-según estas instrucciones, con este jutsu llegaremos muy rapido a nuestro destino-dice mientras le da la hoja a Sasuke y empieza a hacer el jutso, frente a ellos aparece una puerta de madera, aparentemente antigua, se abre-bueno,vamos-dice con algo de duda pero luego toma sus maletas y entra seguido de los cuatro ninjas. Al cruzar la puerta entrtraron a una mansión de color hueso, de lujo, con muebles incluidos; un sofá inmesnso para 10 personas, frente al sofá un televisor pantalla plana de 36 pulgadas, con muchas ventanas en toda la sala, un estereo de 10 bocinas alrededor de toda la sala; una cocina de asero inoxidable, con un pantree de cristal, un refrigerador con todo y comida incluida, lava trastes de acero inoxidable; en la segunda planta 7 habitaciones, la primera la tomo Kakashi; una cama matrimonial con sabanas plateadas de seda, una alfombra dorada con el signo de Konoha en plateado, un armario con 18 gavetas y 3 barrillas para colgar ropa, un baño del mismo color quela casa, con un lava manos, una ducha y una bañera y al costado oculto al abrir la puerta el sanitario. Luego Sasuke se tomo la segunda habitación, una camamatrimonial con sabanas de seda azul, una alfombra azul marino con adronos negros, el armario con 10 gavetas y 3 barrillas para colgar la ropa, el baño igual al de kakashi; Naruto tomo lahabitacion de el de enfrente de Sasuke, la cama matrimonial con sabanas amarrilas de seda, una alfombra de color naranja con adornos verdes y negros, el armario con 12 gaveteros, 2 barrillas para colgar la ropa, el baño igual a los demás; Sai tomo el corrido de la habitacion de Naruto, las cama matrimonial con las sabanas color blanco pastel de seda, el armario con 16 gavetas, 3 barrillas para colgar la ropa; un escritorio al lado del armario con utenciolios de pintu; ra, el baño igual a los otros; Sakura tomo el del final, una cama matrimonial con sabanas verde pastel de la misma tela que las otras, un armario con 19 gavetas y 4 barrilas para colgar ropa, al lado del armario una librera vacia y el baño igual a los demás.

**Mansión Senju, 7: 30 am.**

Después de ubicarse se dispusieron a bajar a desayunar y luego ir a pasear por la región, en la cocina donde alguien podia verlo facilmente habia una nota.

-¡He! ¡Una nota de la vieja!-grita mientras agita el pedasito de papel hasta que Sasuke se lo arrebata de las manos y lo empieza a leer.

-¿Que dice?-llega preguntando Sai.

-dice que en la cochera hay un auto para cada uno-dice y luego ve la lista-un lamborhini murcielago negro para mi; un VeilSide Fortune RX7 naranjacon negro para Naruto, un Ferrari 16M Spider blanco para Kakashi, un Nissan Qashqai version 7 gris para Sai y para Sakura un Nissan GT-R plateado-dice y todos tienen cara de duda.

-ah...¿Que es un VeilSide? ¿ Y se come con que?-pregunta naruto al no saber que es.

-Naruto, es un auto, no se come se usa-le dice Sakura en forma de regaño.

-bueno vamos a ver-dice y bajan a la cochera y en efecto ahí seis Autos deportivos-bien, ¿Cual es cual?-pregunta y se dirije al auto blanco-este-dice al ver su nombre en un par de llaves que estaban sobre el auto.

-etonces este es mio-dice mietras se acerca al auto naranja con una linea negra enfrente y arriba un par de llaves con su nombre-¡Genial! ¡El mio es el mejor de todos!-dice mientras toma las llaves e intenta entrar pero no puede así que pone atención a los botoncitos de las llaves y empieza a presionar cada uno hasta que se escucha un pitido proveniente del auto y retroce algo asustado pero luego abre la puerta y entra.

Después de conocer a su autos suben otra vez para ver si ahora si desayunan.

**Día siguiente, mansión Senju, 5 : 00 am.**

Todos menos Naruto estaba ya despiertos y listos para irse a su nueva institución donde vigilaria a la niña Reneesme Cullen para ver si no infringia ninguna de las reglas; las cuales consistian así:

1. No exponernos.

2. Mantener al margen su don.

3. Alimentarse...

-¡No!-se escucha un grito proveniente de la habitación del rubio y todos suben alarmados, bueno solo sakura y Kakashi ya que a los otros dos no les importa nada.

-¡¿Naruto que pasa?-le pregunta kakashi que estaba a punto de tumbar la puerta cuando se abre sola.

-bueno...es que...soñe que me quedaba solo en una habitación llena de ramen y que esta me atacaba-dice mientras serascaba la cabeza.

-¡Solo por eso!-grita Sakura más afirmado que preguntado antes de brinadarle un puñetazo que lo mano a estrellarse contrta el armario y quebrar la puerta luego sale de ahí hecha una furia.

-Naruto, cuando te sientas capaz de levantarte por favor bañate y luego cambiate-le dice antes de salir de ahí.

Luego de que Naruto recupera el equilibrio hace lo que kakashi le dijo, se baño y se cambio, se puso un jeans negro, una camisa negra con una llama de fuego en color naranja, abajo otra camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo y los mismo tenis; luego bajo para desayunar, ahí habia un plato sin tocar, era el de el, solo llego y se lo trago.

-bueno yosoy maestro, y les dare clase de ed. fisica-les dice y todos asienten-no me averguensen-les dice y todos lo miran mal-bueno hay que irnos, haya les daran sus horarios-dice y todos asienten, bajan a la cochera y se suben a sus respectivos autos.

-nos vemos-dice Naruto antes de entrar a su auto y arrancarlo **(aprende rapido)** para luego tomar camino hacia el Instituto de forks; seguido de sasuke y sakura en el lamborghini del primero por obra de Kakashi, y de Sai en su Nissan; kakashi se iria después.

**Auto Sasuke.**

-Sasuke, más despacio, podriamos chocar-le dice algo asustada por la velocidad que llevaban.

-solo vamos a 200-le dice de lo más tranquilo sin disminuir la velocidad.

-pero, según eso lo maximo es de 150-le dice mientras señala un rotulo que paso por alto sin siquiera volver a leerlo.

-hmp-fue su respuesta, hasta que llegaron, Naruto ya estaba sacando su mochila y cerrando su auto al igual que Sai y todos los miraban, primero porque eran los nuevos y segundo por los autos que tienen;se aparco al lado del auto de Naurto; luego se baja al mismo tiempo que sakura.

-se tardaron-les dice Naruto al verlos.

-es culpa de sakura, no me dejo acelerar-le dice sasuke molesto y luego le pone seguro-todos nos miran-dice al ver que todos los miran sin la mayor pena-hmp-dice y luego empieza a caminar hacia el edificio.

-somos los nuevos, es normal-dice Sai al ver a todos-bueno, me gusta la atención-dice mientras empieza a caminar tambien al edificio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrio mientras leia la Amancer y mi hermano veia naruto en la tele, y me desconsentre y se me ocurrio la historia y si no la entienden aun, les prometo que se entendera conforme avance la historia.<strong>

**espero les haya gustado, estaba muy inspirada!**

**1 review empiezo a escribir, 2 me inspiro y lo hago más largo, 3 lo termino y 4 lo subo!**

**bye! cuidense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**bUeno aquí el capitulo 2, espero les guste.**

**-dialogos-**

**-**_pensamientos-_

**_(_interrupciones mias)**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto pertencen a Kishimoto-sama y los de Twiligth a Sthepnie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2.<strong>

Los dos, Naruto y Sakura se miran antes de tomar camino hacia el edificio, ya que la actitud de Sai los dejo algo transtornados, no esperaban que actuara así.

En el otro extremo del aparcamiento tres autos se estacionan y salen unos jovenes muy palidos, de ojos dorados excepto una de ojos color chocolate.

-Nuevos-dice una de las 4 chicas que estaban paradas listas para entrar, tenia el cabello en puntas y de un color negro.

-son muy peculiares-dice una rubia al ver a los últimos dos, en especial a la peli rosa.

-si pero no visten tan mal-vuelve a hablar la primera.

-vamos adentro-dice un rubio mientras abraza a la chica de cabellos en punta.

-vamos Rosalie-le llama uno que parecia oso por su gran tamaño.

-hmm...bien-dice antes de tomar camino hacia el edificio; luego los demás los siguen.

Nessie POV.

Al parecer hay nuevos en el instituto, este es el segundo año que llevamos aquí y en este años llegan ellos, bueno espero poder conocer a alguno y llevarme bien con ellos; todos son muy peculiares, en especial esa chica con el pelo de rosado chicle, seguro quiere captar la atención de todos, pero no hay de que preocuparse, también ese de chico palido que entro un poco antes de ellos, tiene una forma de actuar muy rara, me di cuenta por la ecxprecion de niño rubio, es lindo pero ¿esas lineas en la cara, de que son, rayones, sicatrizes? bueno tal vez pueda preguntarle.

Al entrar al que seria el salón de mi primera clase, Biologia, veo al niño rubio viendo el libro aterrorizado, bueno al parecer soy la última y me toca al lado de el, tal vez ahora pueda hacer conversacion con el.

-hola-le saludo y el me vuelve a ver, ahora puedo ver mejor esas lineas que parecen bigotes de gato, pero no son sicatrizes, el me sonrio de forma muy alegre y amigable.

-¡Hola!-dice muy contento sin quitar la sonrisa-¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-me saluda siempre contento.

-Renesmee Cullen-le digo y el por medio segundo me miro serio y luego volvio a sonreir, eso fue extraño-pero dime Nessie-le digo, el sigue sonriendo y solo dijo "esta bien, Nessie" para luego volver a ver el pizzaron, ya habia llegado el maestro y ni me di cuenta, pero el si...¿Como?

-bueno alumnos, quiero presentarles a Naruto Uzumaki, viene de un pequeño pueblito de japón, pero no se de cual-nos dice el maestro y Naruto se levanta y los saluda muy alegre con la mano, se le nota en los ojos. La clase paso rapido, vi el horario que el tenia antes de salir, al parecer su siguiente clase es historia, le tocara con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmentt.

Naruto POV.

Por fin conoci a la chica que tenemos que vigilar, es muy bonita y amigable, no entiendo el porque de la preocupación de esos señores a los cuales no conocemos y tenemos que acatar todas sus ordenes, pero bueno, espero todo valla bien y salgamos bien de esta, mis guiente clase historia, demonios como odio esto...es frustante, y luego vendran los examenes ¡que alguien me ayude! no debi aceptar la misión,esto es peor que la academia ninja.

-¿Asustado por las clases, dobe?-me dice por detras la única persona que me dice así, Sasuke, el solo se aprovecha de que es mejor en muchas cosas de las que hace y una de ellas es estudiar, maldito infeliz.

-no...es solo que...no se donde queda el salón de historia-le digo con una sonrisa medio finjida, el me mira de forma extraña y luego me señala la puerta de enfrente, claro...no me di cuenta que estba al final del pasillo.

-tarado-me dice antes de irse en dirección opuesta a la que yo iba a tomar, al parecer esta la comparto con, ha Sai, mi día no podia empeorar; al entrar al salón lo veo sentado junto a unca chica de cabello rubio, al parecer le parecio bonita y lo es pero...tiene cara de querer asesinarlo y el no lo nota, atras otro chico mucho más grande que el lo mira de igual forma que el, y esta vez fui el último y el único puesto vacio es al lado de un chico rubio y ojs dorados que al parecer querian ser del mismo color que su pelo; me sente a su lado con algo de miedo y como si lo ubiera sentido me volvio a ver, eso no ayudo.

-bueno, les quiero presentar a Naruto Uzumaki y Sai ¿cual es tu apellido?-le pregunta seguro al ver que no tiene apellido, solo negue y al momento que lo hice ese chico rubio me volvio a ver, eso da miedo,ni que fuera a hacer algo malo-joven Uzumaki ¿Que le parece contarnos un poco sobrala historia de su lugar de origen?-me dijo el maestro, seguro si tuviera un espejo ubiera visto mi rostro tan palido con el del chico que tengo al lado, mi corazón se queria salir, lo único que yo se de hogar es que tenemos misiones para hacer a veces babosadas y otras para matar...esto esta mal-rapido-me dice y yo me levanto automaticamente y me quedo estatico como piedra-joven Sai ayudele, ya que usted también viene de ahí-dijo el maestro y Sai se levanto resignado, el chico grandote se cambio de puesto y se sento junto a la rubia.

-bueno...-al parecer tampoco sabia que decir y me volvio a ver-en nuestro hogar, siempre hay...como decirlo discusiones territoriales entre nosotros mismos...-dice, hm...no me suena mala idea, pero ¡¿Que dira la vieja? no quiero ni pensarlo, seguro me puse más palido porque el maestro se acerco.

-joven ¿Se encuentra bien?-me pregunta y yo solo medio sonrio para darle tranquilidad, Sai se me acerca.

-¿Que rayos pensabas para ponerte más blanco que una hoja de papel?-me pregunta, muy gracioso, pero bueno.

-bueno, que si contamos algo de nuestro hogar, la vieja nos dejara internados en el hospital por el resto de nuestras vidas y yo quiero se Hokage, pero no puedo serlo desde una cama de hospital-le digo y este asiente dandome la razón.

-cierto, pero que más da...no nos dejaran hasta que digamos algo-me dice mientras los dos vemos al maestro que esta expectante a nuestro inicio sobre la historia de nuestrohogar, vuelve a ver hacia adelante y esta vez sonrie descaradamente, no, no Sai esta planeando algo, que alguien venga a detenerlo, Sasuke o Kakashi-sensei ¡¿Alguien? aunque claro nadie me escucha, estaba asutado por lo que diria y como si el chico rubio lo hubiera sentido me miro expecificamente a mi con una mirada me asustaba pero no tanto, y luego puso cara de frustarado y luego la cambio a una enojada, pero ahora lo importante, ¡Sai iba a hacer algo malo!-como les iba diciendo, hay muchas batallas territoriales...han intentado contadas veces derrocar al lider del pueblo, también cuanto apenas teniamos 7 años, toda la familia de un amigo mio fue masacrada por su hermado mayor...-genial, cai de porrazo al suelo...

Jasper POV.

Seguro lo que iba a decir no queria que lo contara Naruto porque cayo desmyado de tan asustado que estaba,intente calmarlo pero no funcionada, quizas por eso Alice no sabia que hoy llegarian nuevos estudiantes, ese chico hace lo mismo que Bella con Edward, solo que diferente comosi no dejara que se le alterara; bueno el maestro se asusto tanto que llamo a la enfermera, el chico palido de nombre Sai, empezoa darle leves golpes mientras le hablaba.

-Naruto...Naruto, si no despiertas botare el ramen que te dio el viejo para que tuvieras al menos por una semana y recordarassu rico sabor-se lo dijo en un susurro solo para que el lo oyera, pero yo con mis sentidosde vampiro lo escuche a la perfección, en eso Naruto reacciono, raro, es solo comida.

-si haceseso, juro que te mato y te entrego a Hidan para que haga tributo a su estupido dios-le amenazo y todosestaba extrañados por sus declaraciones, no le dio importancia y se sento junto a mi, abrio el cuaderno y empezo a escribir y yo por enterarme un poco sobre este chico empeze a leer todo lo que escribia.

_Nota 1:_

_Estoy arto, Sai casi me da un infarto, esta misión es la peor de todas, todos aquí son extraños y seguro piensas que nosotros también lo somos, la gente solo mira las lineas de mi rostro y no llegen a decir que no porque es verdad, Sai casime da un infarte,conoci a la chica, es bonita y no entiendo a esos viejos encapuchados, no los entiendo, es adorable...pero bueno, Sai estaba hablando del Clan Uchiha y si Sasuke ubiera estado aquí conmigo, el pobre de sai estaria en un ataud en camino a ser enterrado, si,si... digo la verdad, a mi lado se sienta un chico rubio del cual el nombre no me interesa conocerlo, que me miraba raro y asusta, Sai le coqueteba a una rubia que lo queria matar, y seguramente el novio también; bueno volviendo al chico rubio, tenia cara de enojado cuando yo estaba asustado, claro antes de frustaradopero bueno, es muy extraño, creo que intetaba algo...bueno no hay informes, oh tambien no entiendo las reglas esas, ¡¿Que acaso es vegetariana y no la dejan comer carne? hoy si._

_Fin Nota._

Esa nota es extraña, esta hablando de algo y al parecer es un tipo reporte que le deben entregar a alguién y ¿Misión? que raro, el oculta algo al igual que su amigo; no supe cuando tocaron la campana hasta que Rosalie y Emmentt estaba esperando a que yo arreglara mis cosas.

-¿Que paso?-me pregunto Emmentt seguro no tenia una exprecion común.

-bueno, no puedo alterar las emociones de ese chico-les digo y los dos me miran con algo de sorpresa, claro, siempre puedo alterar las emociones de quién sea y cuando quiera.

-Edward tampoco puede leerles la mente-dijo Rosalie, pero lo dijo en plural.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, me emocione! y al fin lo termine.<p>

Reviews?

1 soy feliz y empiezo a escribir, 2 me inspiro y lo hago más largo, 3 lo termino y 4 lo publico!

wiii!

bye cuidense los amo! gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

-dialogos-

-_pensamientos_-

-_**dialogos del Kyubi e Inner Sakura**_-

**(Interrupciones mias)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertencen a Kishimoto-sama y los de Twilight a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3.<strong>

Jasper POV.

Eso es interesante, Edward no puede leerles la mente y Alice tampoco puede ver nada que tenga que ver con ellos, es como si no fueran humanos normales, ya que Alice puede ver el futuro de cualquier humano; bueno ahora sigue Literatura, por haberme quedado hablando con Emmentt y Rosalie sobre esos chicos fui el último en llegar, genial, otra vez estare con uno de los nuevos, este parece fastidiado, como si no quisiera estar aquí; me acerco y solo me siento. al poco tiempo en el que entra el maestro mira al chico, ahora que lo noto sus ojos son de un negro carbón, el me vuelve a ver y se nota que esta enojado.

-El es Sasuke Uchiha-les dice y solo los mira a todos como si los analizara, se queda viendo un punto fijo, al volver mi vista hacia ataras veo a Bella y Renesmee sentadas en los últimos asientos del salón.

-hmp-fue su respuesta antes de volver a sentarse, a nadie le agrado su actitud, ni a Bella; él al igual que el rubio tomo su cuaderno y empezo a escribir, yo siempre de metice metiendome donde no me llaman, pero como Edward no puede leerles la mente tengo que averiguar algo.

_Nota 1:_

_Todos aquí nos jusgan sin conocernos, los odio, los maestros son una basura, los odio, Sakura es una molestia...tuve que compartir la primera clase con ella y un tal Edward Cullen no nos dejaba de mirar de una forma muy extraña, como si quisiera leernos la mente y no pudiera, extraño, el maestro de Matemáticas no sabe nada, el de Literatura tampoco, voy a matar a Sai, espero disfrute ser quemado vivo, Naruto me debe una explicación, Sakura es una molestia, todos nos miran como si fueramos mutantes de otro planeta, tal vez el dobe y la molestia, seguro Kakashi-sensei llegara tarde para su clase y sera él el que nos averguenze, no nosotros, todos son fastidiosos, las chicas me acosan, estoy arto, quiero asesinar a alguien, quiero la cabeza de Itachi enuna bandeja luego de esto o Konoha sufrira, la ropa es incomoda, no me puedo mover libremente, este lugar tiene mucha humendad y no hay sol, la comida seguro es terrible, y Kakashi-sensei me obligo a traer a Sakura al instituto ¿me pueden hacer el favor de matarme?preferiria morir a manos de Itachi que seguir viviendo esto._

_Fin Nota._

Este chico ess un antisocial, no es que yo me lleve con todos pero es porque soy un vampiro y aunque haya mejorado mi autocontrol no significa que sea un experto, tiene ganas de morir, no le gusta el lugar, que se valla nadie lo tiene encadenado o ¿Si? no importa, esta clase es eterna quiero contarles lo que he descubierto, la clase no termina, la hora del almuerzo jamás llegara a este paso, pero sera mejor poner aunque sea algo de interes finjido en la clase antes de que el maestro me llame la atencón. Sasuke saco una hoja de papel, su horario, al lado de cada materia habia puesto los nombres de sus creo que amigos o familia.

_Horario._

_1 -Historia (Sakura)_

_2 - Matematicas_

_3- Literatura _

_4- Descanso_

_5 - Arte (Sai)_

_6 - Geografia (Naruto)_

_7- Ed. Fisica (Naruto y Sakura)_

_8 -Biologia_

_Fin Horario._

En todo lo que el revisaba su horario, la razón por la que lo sostenia frente a el con la mirada vacía la desconosco, no leo mentes y Edward que puede, esta bloqueado, es imposble para el ver lo que piensa, según Emment, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos sobre esos chicos que lo único que pudo sacarme de ellos fue Nessie que me dio un abrazo y yo la volvio a ver con una sonrisa.

-Jasper-me dice Nessie, aquí me dice así ya que no me puede decir tío, se escucha tan extraño.

-¿Que paso?-me pregunta Bella que se habia sentado en puesto juntoa mi, el que habia estado ocupando Sasuke.

-se los dire en la cafeteria-les dije para luego levantarme y tomar camino hacia la cafeteria donde seguro ya todos se estaban sentando para aparentar ser normales, al llegar yaestaban ahí, Edward, Emmentt y Rosalie...falta Alice, y al acercarnos vi a Edward suspirar con frustración y luego sonreir, seguro por ver a Bella.

-¿Nos diras ahora?-me pregunta Nessie que todavia no me suelta el brazo, con una carita de suplica.

-si-le digo antes de sentarme y ellalo hace al lado mio.

-¿Que sabes de ellos?-pregunta Edward, ya no trato de finjir que esta frustrado hasta un completo tonto se daria cuenta.

-Naruto Uzumaki, es muy...-Nessie me interrumpio.

-alegre, sociable y...oculta algo-dice lo último como pensando.

-tal vez vinieron a buscar algo-digo y todos mevuelven a ver-yo me atrevi a ller unas notas que escribian, Naruto y Sasuke estan desesperados por largarse aquí, los dos tienen sus propios problemas entre sus compñeros, Naruto con Sai, a cada rato repetia que casi le causaba un infarto, no lo dudo y sasuke a la chica le dice molestia y que odia a todos los de este lugar-les digo y todos me miran de forma expectante-a Naruto no le puedo alterar las emociones-les digo así nada más para que mentir.

-ya veo, yo no le puedo leer la mente a ninguno-dice y al otro lado que no era muy lejos, podiamos escuchar parte de la conversacion.

Mesa de los nuevos.

-mira sasuke, el viejo loco ese quieria que le contaramos de nuestro hogar...-Sasuke no lo dejo terminar ya que empezo a reclamrle.

_-_no me importa...esa es la historia de mi Clan, porque no le contaste mejor algo sobre Naruto, no se como que todo el pueblo lo odia porque es un mounstruo-dijo como escupiendo las palabras y ¿Mounstro? no creo, ese chico parece cualquier cosamenos eso.

-¡Yo nunca le haria daño a nadie!-le dice subiendo la voz-mounstro es alquel al que no le importan las demas personas, aquel que solo piensa en si mismo y quer mata sin razón, el único mounstro que yo conozco fue alvado como herue y creique era mi amigo...pero veo que siempre estare rodeado de gente que solo me quiere por esto o por lo otro-dice antes de levantarse de la silla y salir terriblemente triste de la cafeteria, los otros dos estaban chokeados, si chokeados, no parecian mover un dedo; el tiene razón.

-metiste la pata-le dice Sai con tanata tranquilidad pero también con algo de preocupación y luego se les acerco un hombre de peloplateado con un ojos vendado y un traje deportivo, seguro el maestro de Ed. Fisica.

-chicos ¿Que paso?-les pregunta preocupado.

-Este inepto-dijo señalando a Sasuke-hizo que Naruto sesintiera mal, yo sabia que seria mala idea asociarse con el enemigo...pero Tsunade-sama no escucha razones-dice con algo de rerpoche en la voz.

-¿Y si le pasa algo?-pregunta la peli rosa, que al parecer se llama Sakura, preocupada.

-no te preocupes, Naruto es...resistente y no va a morir sin antes cumplir sus sueño-le dice para que se tranquilice, pero se nota que no, su preocupación es demasiada, mejor nejo de ponerles atencón, aquí Renesmee les esta contando algo sobre ese chico rubio, al parecer también esta preocupada.

-Nessie cariño, escuchaste lo que dijo ese hombre ¿Verdad?-le pregunta Edward yella asiente-creele, estoy seguro que dice la verdad, estara...bien...pero... ¿Porque te preocupa?-le pregunta serio.

-esque me agrada-le dice mientras sonrie-es un buen chico-nos dice aun sin dejar de sonreir.

Naruto POV.

Maldito Sasuke ¿Quién se cree? solo por ser de un Clan muy famoso de la aldea y que aunque haya conspirado contra ella lo hayan perdonado, eso no le da derecho a tratar a la gente como basura. Al salir de la cafeteria me dirijo a el bosque que esta muy cercade ahí, tal vez así lo evite por un tiempo y no coincidir con el, en la clase que tenemos antes de la de Kakashi-sensei, si eso hare, no quiero estar solo con el; sigo caminando hasta encontrar un claro y me recuesto en el tronco más cercano y me recuesto en el.

Veo el cielo, desde que llegue no he visto el sol, lo extraño...extraño su calor, aquí es demasiado humedo, se pareceal país de la lluvia, siempre nublado...hay que hambre tengo, fue mala idea no comer, veamos aquí hay animales...pero ninguno es comestible, mejor ellos me comerian a mi, bueno tal vez no; empiezo a saltar a los arboles y darme saltos muy largos entre los arboles para ir más rapido, tal vez pueda ir a la mansión y comer un poco de ramen, eso no me haria mal y luego voy...hm...quemar una foto de Sasuke, si eso voy a hacer.

Sigo saltando de rama en rama hasta que me topo con una mansión, seguro es la en donde dicen que viven lo Cullen, bueno tal vez pueda entrar, pero si hay alguien, me ira muy mal, mejor paso de largo y sigo, más arriba esta la nuestra, es interesante lo cerca que pusieron la mansión de la vieja a la de ellos, siento una presencia atras de mi y veo a una manada de lobos, aunque solo son tres, genial, después de un rato se me acercan como buscando pelea.

-ahh...maldita vieja...ahora me comeran unos lobos ¡Kyubi!-grito sin saber que decir, ya que el maldito zorro seria mi última eleccion para pedir ayuda.

-_**Grrr...no me molestes**_-me responde, maldito zorro yo voy a morir y el igual; vuelvo a ver a los lobos y no estaban, a diferencia habian unas personas ahí, medio raras que me miraban con advertencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunta uno de ellos, tiene el pelo corto, de un color negro piel bronceada y musculoso, voy a morir todos tienen plante de rompe quijadas.

-yo, voy a mi...casa-les digo algo nervioso, porque hace unos segundos estaba pensando en entrar a la mansión Cullen.

-¿acaso esa es tu casa?-me pregunta el mismo de antes.

-Jack,seguro se equivoco-me defiende el otro chico ya que luego de ellos,solo es una mujer.

-ehhh..si, me equivoque, mi...no, mi casa esta más arriba-les digo todavia nervioso, no confio en ellos, me pueden matar...aquí todos son muy extraños, en especial los Cullen, son muy palidos, a diferencia de Renesmee que tiene algo de color y los ojos dorados, claro ella los tiene color chocolate, pero bueno...son raros.

-ah...entonces sigue tu camino-me dice la mujer con un tono algo despectivo, bien me odia.

-¡si! adiós-les digo antes de salir corriendo a la casa y subir por ella para pasarla por alto, ellos no son humanos, gracias a Kyubi he aprendido a ver su energia, lastima que solo funciona con humanos y animales, así que -¡Ay!-grito al darme contra un arbol, del choque le bote la rama cotra la que me di.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el ccapitulo 3! uff lo termine, me costo un poco ya que no tenia mucho tiempo, espero no hayan errores de ortografia o si hay que no sean demasiados, buenoe spero les haya gustado!<p>

Reviews?

1 soy feliz y lo empiezo, 2 me inspiro y lo alrargo, 3 lo termino y posiblemente lo subo 4, lo subo al instante!

bye cuidense! los amo! gracias por leer! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

-dialogos-

_-pensamientos-_

**_-_****_dialogos de Kyubi e Inner-_**

**_(Interrupciones mias)_**

**_Disclaimer: los perosnajes de Naruto pertencen a Kishimoto-sama y los de Twilight a Meyer._**

**_Nota: Ëste es un capitulo más cortode lo normal, pero he tenido que estudiar el doble y bueno mi cabeza en otras cosas, pero prometo el proximo hacerlo mejor y más largo. disfruten._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4.<strong>

Naruto POV.

Ese golpe me desoriento un poco, ahora no se adonde iba, veamos al sur esta la casa de los Cullen y más al norte a de nosotros o más bien la de la vieja, bueno mi impacto fue en ese arbol, así que debo seguir para allá; empiezo a correro, no me voy a arriezgar a darme otro golpe, seria muy doloros y quiero estar consiente en el bosque.

Al llegar a la casa entro directamente a la cocina, saco un poco de ramen y me lo termino muy rapido,ha todavia tengo hambre...empiezo a buscar algo que no sea ramen, porque si no, no me durara nada; al no encontrar nada que sea bueno para mi gusto, voy arriba, ahí me recuesto en la cama y en menos de loque creo me quedo dormido.

Edward POV.

No se ni porque le dije eso a Renesmee pero lo que si se es que es cierto que se preocupa por el, porque desde quese fue no se sale de sus pensamientos y me tiene aburrida con esas miles de formas en que le pueda pasar algo, dudo que se meta en el bosque, ¿Quién que no tenga algun problema mental se meteria ahí? nadie, solo Bella, así que nadie deberia preocuparse.

Todos los de la mesa del tal Naruto menos el azabache que lo insulto tienen cara de preocupados, seguro Jasper puede sentir su preocupación que hasta el pone la misma cara de ellos.

La siguiente clase ya casí empiemza, faltan 3 minutos para que suene la campana y el almuerzo termine. Renesmee volvio a ver más de 30 veces la puerta en estos 3 minutos, Jasper tenia peor cara, Bella estaba tranquila pero miraba preocupada a Jasper y luego su mirada iba a Renesmee, hm...Emmentt estaba...viendo divertido al señor de pelo plateado, mientras pensaba que su peinado era gracioso ; Rosalie no hacia y pensaba en nada, parecia estar en trance mirando un punto fijo de la cafeteria y en eso suena la campana, bueno al menos me alejare de los pensamientos de Emmentt y Renesmee me esaban estresando, empeizo a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase, hoy no me toca compartir ninguna clase con Bella, hasta el miercoles, que triste.

-Bueno a clases-se levanta Emmett todo desanimado-_ha, que horror, he repetido estas malditas clases tanto tiempo que si me pudiera dormir no me despertarian_-al parecer no tiene animos de entrar, luego se fue con Rosalie, seguro tienen clase juntos.

-Vamos-me dice Renesmee, es cierto esta clase me toca con ella-_vamos, papi_-me dice en su mente mientras me jalonea para que empieze a caminar, me despido de Bella y me voy a la clase.

Bella POV.

Acaban de tocar para entrar a clases, los primeros en irse fueron Emmett y Rosalie,luego Renesmee empiezo a jalonear a Edward para que empezara a caminar y se fueran a la calse, se despidio de mi y se fue, solo quede con Jasper que no se movia nada, y en la cafeteria no habia ya nadie, eramos los últimos...pero no queria estar sola en clase de Geografia, es aburrida y al menos hablo un pococon Jasper ahora que ya no soy humana.

-Jasper-le llamo pero el ni me vuelve a ver, sigue viendo ese ´punto fijo-Jasper-le vuelvo a llamar pero aun así no reacciona-¡Jasper!-le llamo un poco más fuerte y medio me vuelve a ver mientras sonrie de medio lado, no se que le pasa por la mente pero no es nada bueno.

-Bella... ¿Que te parece si vamos a casa?-me pregunta, bien eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Quiere que perdamos la clase? si eso es seguro, sus ojos lo dicen.

-¿Para que?-le pregunto, tengo curiosidad por saber para que quiere que vallamos a casa.

-bueno...quiero asegurarme que Naruto este bien, no soporto esa preocupación que viene de Nessie-me dice y yo solo sonrio, claro para poner mejor a Renesmee.

-Bien, pero rapido porque quiero conocer al nuevo maestro de Ed. Fisica-le digo, el sonrie, claro, sabe que no quiero conocer al nuevo maestro solo que quiero estar aquí para cuando salgamos.

-claro-me dice y se levanta al mismo tiempo que yo, aunque...

-¿Como vas a saber que el esta bien?-le pregunto antes de empezar a caminar.

-facil, seguro son nuestros vecinos, los de la mansión que esta más al norte de la nuestra-me dice, yo no sabia que habia una mansión, el sabemás que yo...o tal vez es porque me distraigo muy facilmente.

-bien...pero...-no me dejo terminar.

-yo se lo que te digo Bella, ese chico no es normal-me dice-no le puedo alterar las emociones...Bella tu tienes un escucdo y aun así te puedo alterar las emciones...no es justo, tampoco podemos ver sus intenciones-me dice, bueno es cierto, estamos ciegos ante ellos- ¿Y que pasa si tu escudo no sirve con ellos?-me pregunta, eso seria malo, es lo único que tenemos para protegernos mentalmente, ya que fisicamente somo más fuertes...pero.

-tal vez...tengas razón-admito mientras bajo la mirada-bueno...vamos-le digo mientras empiezo a caminar hacia afuera.

-deberiamos correr, sera más rapido-me dice y yo sonrie abiertamente, al fin luego de un tiempo puedo volver a usar mis poderes de vampiro independientemente de la caza.

* * *

><p>BUeno espero les haya gustado, jeje he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible así que, no me maten o destrozenque lo quieor terminar<p>

Reviews?

1 soy feliz y empiezo, 2 soy más feliz y lo hago más largo, 3, lo termino, 4 lo publico!  
>wii!<p>

bye, los kielo! besos

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ichinno Danne Son.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PIMERO PERDON PORQUE SEA CORTO, ENCERIO INTENTE HACERLO MÁS LARGO...PERO ME FALTO INSPIRACIÓN, INTARE QUE EL SIGUIENTE SEA MÁS LARGO.**

-dialogos-

_-pensamientos-_

**(iterrupciones mias)**

**disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertecene a Kishimoto-sama y los de Twilight a Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5.<strong>

Jasper POV.

Cuando le dije a Bella que corrieramos se emociono, claro, solo usa sus poderes para cazar, sacar los instintos relaja, nos desestreza de fingir ser algo que no somos; bueno cuando salimos al estacionamientos nos dirijimos al bosque, luego podriamos liberarnos y correr, al estar ahí empezamos a correr, birsa se sentia suave no como otras veces en la que te golpeaba con todo, aunque la mat¿yoria de veces no se sienta.

-Jasper-me llama Bella haciendo que me detenga-haya estan Jacob y la manada como humanos-me dice y luego vuelvo a ver hacia esa dirección.

-¿Crees que lo hayan visto?-le pregunto y ella niega, pero nada perdemos con preguntar-vamos a preguntar-le digo y ella asiente, para luego dirijirnos hacia ellos.

-Hola-les saluda Bella y todos le responden-¿Han visto a un joven rubio de ojos azules por el bosque?-les pregunta y todos se miran y luego Jacob sonire.

-si...cerca de su casa-nos dice, ¿la de el o la nuestra?-estaba viendola escondido detras de un arbol, luego salio corriendo pasando al lado de la casa y se subio de manera muy rapido al arbol y luego salto a otro y a otro hasta que ya no lo vimos-dice, ese chico no es normal, se fue saltanto de arbolen arbol y estos son pinos.

-¡Si! y además sentimos un olor a sangre en su ropa, pero no habia rastro de ella-dice, bien eso no tiene sentido.

Naruto POV.

Al despertarme senti un dolor punzante en la marca del Kyubi, estaba, que raro, brillando...nunca antes habia pasado, se veia atravez de la ropa, me levante la camisa, oh más raro aun se movia...mejor le pregunto que demonios le pasa.

_-Kyubi-_le llamo aun sabiendo que me respondera enojado o no me respondera.

**-**_**¿Que quieres mocoso?**_-me pregunta...como lo odio.

-_¿Porque el sello brilla?_-le pregunto, vuelvo a ver mi estomago.

-_**¿Y yo que voy a saber**_**? **_**no lo se todo**_-me dice,genial esta cosa birlla y si sigue así no podre volver-_**por cierto, te estan viendo por la ventana**_-me dice y vuelvo a verla ventana, ahí ese ruio que me miraba raro y ella la que separece a Renesmee Cullen.

-Maldito zorro me mentiste, si sabes todo-le digo y no me presponde me bajo la camisa aunque se que es inutil y siento un olor a sangre venir de ella...-maldito zorro, tu energia me esta haciendo sangrar-le digo y el solo se rie, pero no siento dolor.

Veo hacia atras y ellos estaban ahí parados cerca de la puerta.

-¿Porque estas sangrado y tu estomago brillando?-me pregunta la dama o mujer o joven, lo que sea que es ella.

-bueno, mi estomago...soloel maldito zorro lo sabe, y la sangre también solo el lo sae-les responde.

-_**Que inteligente eres...semejante inepto**_-me critica el kyubi, mejor ni le hago caso...lo último que necesito es a ese animal molestando.

-es que...yo..-digo algo asustado...de un momento a otro me dieron miedo.

-**_Eso es porque son vampiros...por eso la vieja loca esa dijo cuidado con su sangre, son unos idiotas, no entienden indirectas...tenes suerte de que no beban sangre humana-_**me dice Kyubi, al menos pero no era para que me insultara...aunque los vampiros no existen o ¿si?-**¡**_**si te lo digo es porque existen!**_-entendi...no era para que me grites.

* * *

><p>primero gracias por leer y otra vez lamaneto que no sea más largo, pero lo intentare el el proximo se los aseguro, mi problemas es que tengo tantas tareas que me cuesta equilibrar mi propio tiempo con el de la escuela...así que perdon.<p>

algun Reviews?

1,tal vez 2? o 3? más...?

**Ichinno Danne Son**

**Gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

-dialogos-

_-pensamientos-_

**_-dialogos de Kyubi e Inner_**-

**(interupciones mias)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertencen a Kishimoto-sama y los de Twilight a Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6.<strong>

Bella POV.

Cuando llegamos al parecer se estaba levantando y luego se asusto miro su camisa...seguro vio que brillaba, se la levanto y un tipo tatuaje se movia y eso era el brillo, luego entro en un tipo trance, nosotros solo nos quedamos inmoviles, solo queriamos saber si estaba bien, pero eso no estaba bien...unos dos minutos después nos volvio a ver, nos busco a nosotros con la mirada...luego hablo.

-maldito zorro, me mentiste, si sabes todo-le dijo a alguien pero no habia nadie, luego volvio a hablar-maldito zorro, tu energia me esta haciendo sangrar-dice y nosotros entramos sin su perimso, tal vez podriamos ayudarle, el nos vuelve a ver, estamos en la puerta.

-¿Porque estas sangrando y el estomago brillando?-le pregunto, aunque dudo que no responda con la verdad pero no habia nada de malo con intentarlo.

-bueno, mi estomago...solo el maldito zorro lo sabe y la sangre también solo el lo sabe-nos dice, vuelvo a ver a Jasper, lo mira fijamente, luego de un rato vuelve a hablar-es que...yo...-se puso nervioso se nota por como nos mira, al parecer le causamos una reacción de un momento a otro.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto Jasper, parece frustrado...claro no puede alterar sus emociones, solo sentirlas y en estos momentos no queremos que nos tenga miedo.

-vampiros...-dijo así nada más antes de desmayarse, esa reacción no es común...yo me interese...claro siempre me senti atraida por lo sobrenatural pero un humano normal empezaria a hacer cosas extrañas con las manos e intentar alejarsenos.

-Jasper...-le llamo y el me vuelve a ver casi al instante-¿Que le paso?-le pregunto mientras me acerco a Naruto.

-se desmayo por la sorpresa...además no estaba muy bien, aparentemente-me dice, es cierto...hasta se estaba poniendo palido antes de que nosotros entraramos.

-¿Crees que estara bien?-le pregunto y niega-¿Deberiamos llevarlo con Calrisle?-le pregunto y asiente, bien pero no tenemos como irnos-¿Lo llevamos cargado?-le pregunto otra vez, parece pensarlo.

-no...mejor busquemos transporte...tal vez tengan un auto-me dice mientras baja con Naruto hasta la cochera, y si acerto, un Nissan GT-R plateado, al parecer esta nuevo y no ha sido usado todavia...lastima, necesitamos llevarlo ya-ya vi las llaves-dice y deja a Naruto en una tipo mesa donde tienen unos extraños papeles en chino o japonés, junto a esas habia una "_Equipo 7_" eso decia, me tome la libertad de leerlo, tal vez decia algo sobre ellos.

_Papel._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_Miembro del equipo siete, sus compañeros: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sai._

_Su maestro: Kakashi Hatake._

_Misiones: 23 rango C, 12 rango D, 10 rango B, 6 ranho A y 2 rango S._

_Habilidades como equipo: ninguna._

_Hablidades individuales:_

_-Naruto Uzumaki: Jutsu multiclones de sombras,Rassengan, Rassengan Shuriken, Jutso Harem,Jutso Sexy, Naruto´s Rafaga (Taijutso) , Modo Sannin y Jutso Sombras de Kyubi._

_-Sasuke Uchiha: Sharingan, Manguekyo Sharingan, Jutso flama de dragón, jutsu bolas de fuego, Chidori, seño maldito y otros._

_-Sakura Haruno: Taijutsu Senju (Fuerza sobrehumana), jutsus medicos y otros._

_-Sai: jutso artisticos, taijutsu y otros._

_-Kakashi Hatake: Sharingan, Maguekyo Sharingan y otras miles._

_Un equipo..._

_Fin papel._

No segui leyendo, estos chicos no son normales...hablidades individuales, tienen que hacer algo, tienen una misión y este chico esta muy alejado de ellos y es muy buen blanco para su objetivo, a menos que seamos nosotros, seres sobrenaturales a los que mandaron a exterminar, Renesmee...no creo que lleguen a esos extremos.

-Jasper-le llamo y el tiene las llaves en mano, el llavero es una flor...pero no se cual y dice "_Sakura_" tal vez es de la chica,me vuelve a ver.

-¿Qué?-pregunta y yo le muestro el papel, se queda pensativoluego de leer-¿Porque aquí? Forks-dice y vuelve a ver otra vezel papel, me lo entrga-dejalo donde esta,luego habalos...este chico esta mal y no importa lo que sea-dice, Jasper ha cambiado mucho,aunque se que por el olor asangre le ha de arder la garganta pero ya no se hablansa frente a su presa...me parece muy bien.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! me costo un poco pero ya es más largo que los anteriores! uf...bueno espero sus reviews<p>

1, 2 ,3 ,4 o 5? más tal vez?

gracias por leer!

**Ichinno Danne Son**


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y TWILIGHT A MEYER.**

**-**dialogos-

(alcaraciones del personaje)

-**_dialogo kiuby o inner sakura-_**

**_((Aclaraciones mias))_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7.<strong>

Naruto POV.

_**Subconciente.**_

_**Estoy sobre un lago rojo, el cielo negro, sin estellas, sin luna...todo negro, bajo mi cabeza y veo mi reflejo...los ojos del Kyubi...mis lineas más ensanchadas y seguro si abro la boca vere los colmillos...imagenes empezaron a aparecer al lado de mi reflejo...cuando era niño y los aldeanos me perseguian, sus miradas...a Sasuke cuando pequeño y estaba cerca del lago...Sakura...mis fracasos...Iruka-sensei, cuando se formo el equipo 7, mis peleas con Sasuke, la pelea contra Zabuza, el examen chunnin, la pelea contra Gaara, la muerta del viejo Hokage, la busqueda de la abuela, el sabio pervertido...la primera vez que intente traer devuelta a sasuke y nuestra batalla, Sakura llorando...Kyubi...Akatsuki...Taka y los últimos recuerdos...esos vampiros; solo miraba los recuerdo...y lagrimas empezaron a salir sin razón alguna y una tristeza...**_

_**-Naruto...Despierta...-escuche a Kyubi hablarme pero solo lo ignore-Mocoso...estas en un hospital...-me dice y yo vuelvo mi vista hacia el frente...el Kyuni ahí mirandole...**_

_**-**__¿Qué?__**-le pregunto, un hospital...tal vez este moriendo y mis compañerosni saben...**_

_**-Despierta...-me dijo y me senti caer al agua...podia respirar en ella pero caia a lo más oscuro...**_

_**Fuera del subconciente.**_

Emepeze a abrir los ojos y como dijo Kyubi estaba en un cuarto blanco, el de un hospital...me sente en la cama, al parecer tenia una venda...pero no sentia nada, solo lo sueve de la tela en mi piel, la puerta se empezo a abrir y estaba alerta y mi sorpresa fue ver a esos dos vampiros, bueno si me trajeron al hospital, no son malos...

-Despertaste-me dijo la mujer mientras se me acercaba, yo solo la miraba...su tono de voz era dulce y parecia que se habia preocupado.

-_**Es obvio...si no, no te habrian traido...eres tarado**_-me dice mi querido Kyubi...ni que le haya preguntado...la volvi a ver, ojos dorados, cabello castaño oscuro y una piel palida, luego vuelvi a ver al otro, el rubio, de ojos dorados también y el mismo tono de piel.

-¿Que es el equipo 7?-me pregunta el rubio, genial me han descubierto, ya escucho a Sasuke insultandome, a Sakura y Kakashi regañandome y Sai dandome una alentadora negación con los ojos cerrados..ha pero que importa, esos dichosos "jefes" que querian saber de ella, no importan, que se mueran...ya me descubrieron.

-es mi equipo-les digo, no hay porque entrar en detalles...con eso se entiende, los vuelvo a ver.

-¿Y que son ustedes?-me pregunta el rubio...ahg...cuantas preguntas pero...ya que...luego me atengo a las concecuencias, pero tal vez...no no soy Sasuke para preguntar eso por decirles algo.

-humanos no tan normales-le digo, y es cierto, Sai es un rarito artista travesti, Sakura tiene una fuerza sobrehumana, Sasuke un sello maldtio que lo lo hace ver como un mounstro con cara de mujer, Kakashi tiene un ojos sharingan implantadoy yo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, que normales somos...además de poder hacer ataques con chakra y fuera de lo normal.

-¿Jutsu?-pregunta ella, oh...leyeron el papelito, no importa asenti.

-pero no digan nada-les pido.

-no creo...Edward lee la mente-dice el rubio, genial...seguro me leyo la mente.

-_**No puede y es todo lo que dire**_-me dice Kyubi, bueno al menos eso me deja tranquilo por hoy.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado...<p>

1,2 , 3 0 4 reviews? con tres minimo subo el siguiente capitulo!

Ichinno Danne Son.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
